Purify Darkness
by EviColt
Summary: What if Tom Riddle would have fallen in love instead of becoming Lord Voldemort? Aribella Malfoy, sister to Dorian Malfoy who was a follower of the dark lord, has officially peaked the interest of Riddle whom never even knew she existed until their sixth year of Hogwarts. Why does she want to be invisible so bad?
1. First Encounter

**[A/N: Okay guys, I am attempting to make an HP fanfic. I would love love LOVE for inputs, help, recommendations the whole nine yards on this one because it's a tad bit more complicated for me to write. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of Purify Darkness!]**

 _ **1943**_

Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Lestrange, Black and Riddle were all lounging in the Slytherin common room, quietly talking to one another in excited chatter. They had taken over every seat in the small room, the single wingback chair and two pine green couches. Tom had found the Chamber of Secrets and his pride was swelling, he was in fact the heir of Salazar Slytherin. All of the other students had gone to bed by now and luckily for them, Tom was prefect so they didn't have to worry about after hours or getting in trouble nearly as much. Tom was gazing into the fire as his Knights continued to banter to one another, thinking of what his next plan would be now that the Chamber had been opened and with it the basilisk was now free to take out the filthy mudbloods that they had desired to be rid of. In an instant all of the annoying chatter ceased and snapped Tom out of his musings. He glanced up to see what prevented them from eagerly bantering to one another. A young girl with rich curly black hair, a single pure white streak running through it entered the common room. She had ice-blue eyes, flawless pale skin and was relatively short. He had never noticed her before, so why was she here now?

"Aribella!" Dorian Malfoy bellowed out with a massive grin on his face. The young girl paused, her eyes darting about the room until they landed on Malfoy. He gave a pat to the seat beside him with a devilish smirk. All of the boys were curious now. Who was this girl? She quietly scurried over to him and sat down while whispering into his ear. Malfoy chuckled and looked to all of the Knights. "Gentlemen, this is my little sister, Ari. She tends to hide so if you never notice her, that's why," his voice was cocky as he gave his sister a pat on the head. Riddle arched an eyebrow, Malfoy had a sister? Why was he not aware of this? Aribella licked her full lips nervously, not saying a word to any of them while they all began to chatter once again. She took that as her chance to leave and quickly stood up after giving her brother a peck to the cheek, then dashed off toward the girls dormitory. Tom stood up then, causing each of his servants to glance up and go quiet.

"You may continue talking. I want to have a talk with the other Malfoy that was just introduced." He stated with an air of finality. None of them would argue.

Ari paused by the staircase, her heart hammering. She couldn't go up to sleep now, not knowing that every boy she had attempted to avoid now knew who she was. She had done so good for years, never allowing anyone other than Mia and Camilla to befriend her. Not that she was worried about making friends, she wanted to avoid being of interest to anyone. Her brother was the one who wanted to socialize, not her. She just wanted to graduate Hogwarts and travel the world, even if her mum and papa didn't wish for that to happen. They had wanted her to marry a powerful and wealthy man and produce an heir, be the perfect wife they knew she could be. A quiet cough caused her to glance up. It was one of the boys her brother hand been hanging out with. He was tall with broad shoulders, his black hair was perfectly coiffed and his clothing clung to his body the way they were made to. His brilliant green eyes were on her as he watched her reaction. She frowned and arched a perfect eyebrow toward him.

"Yes?" She croaked out. This boy was absolutely beautiful, of course she knew who he was. Prefect Riddle. Tom Riddle was a very handsome man that just about everyone in the school adored. She never wanted him to notice her. His lips twitched at the corners as he carefully walked closer to her as if she were a creature that would run away as soon as the chance were given to her. She stood up straight as she watched his every move. What was he up to? Why did he have to notice her now?

"I didn't know that Dorian had a little sister," Tom said casually while keeping his confident gaze on her. She was absolutely stunning, but didn't look much like a Malfoy. The only way he would have even guessed she was, was the piercing blue eyes that seemed to be a strong gene in the Malfoy bloodline. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away from him.

"Yes, well, I would prefer it that way." She mumbled out while taking a step away from him. Her back was now pressed up against the wall of the staircase to the girls dorm. He chuckled and leaned down to get a good look at her face. She was absolutely flawless and it intrigued him. He never found girls to be fascinating before, why was she so interesting? Maybe it was because he didn't even know the Malfoy's had another child. She continued to look away from him while fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"What year are you?" He asked her while taking his index finger and pressing it to her chin, lifting her head up so she was now eye to eye with him. He wasn't pleased that she was avoiding him.

"The same as my brother, Riddle. Now please, I would like to go to bed. I'm not interested in having polite conversation." She snapped out before darting away from him. He grinned boyishly while no one was watching. She was an interesting creature. Definitely meant to be in Slytherin with her attitude and pure blood that made her perfect. She would be any man's dream wife, he could already see that. Tom sauntered back to where all of the boys were lounging around and sat back down, his face an emotionless mask once again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister Malfoy?" He inquired of the boy with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Dorian shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I just assumed she wasn't important. I was honestly shocked no one knew her, she's one of the top students in our school along with you," Malfoy stated with an air of pride over his sister and her intelligence. Curious. So she has managed to go undetected for years and is quite a smart young lady. Tom could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him, he wanted her to be part of his group. She could be quite useful. He just had to make sure she wouldn't be a snitch and would devote herself to him.

"I want to know as much about your sister as you can tell me Dorian." Tom demanded, his eyes hard. He waved his hand to dismiss all of his other servants. They quickly scurried away without another peep. He wanted the younger Malfoy, that was something he was sure of.

The next morning Aribella quietly got up and showered, dressed, then got ready for her classes of the day. She trudged down to the Great Hall and sat down. No one was ever really up this early thankfully, giving Ari the chance to eat in peace before the start of another boring school day. She grabbed fresh fruit and poured herself a cup of tea. She quickly added two spoonfuls of sugar into her drink and then slathered a piece of toast with raspberry jam before taking a delicate bite off of it and chewing with her mouth closed. She loved the early mornings and late nights. When no one was awake and she could enjoy a moment of relaxation. Someone sat beside her, giving her a start. She looked over to see one of the people she least wanted to be near. Tom Riddle gave her a boyish smile and grabbed some toast and tea. She looked away and decided the best thing to do was ignore him and get out of here quick. He didn't say anything to her as they ate together in silence. He was never so forward with a girl in his life, just sitting next to her without even asking if it was alright was an interesting thing. He could tell she was uncomfortable and it made him even more eager to continue doing this until she couldn't take it anymore and asked him why. He already had a plan in mind for getting close to her. She was a snarky young woman who would shoot him down in a heartbeat if he tried to charm her the way he would most other people, so he was going to go about it in a more forceful way. Aribella's entire body was tense as she munched on her fresh fruit and gulped down the rest of her tea. She quickly stood up while grabbing her bag, then ran off to her first class, Potions. Tom chuckled to himself as he watched her dash away, her avoiding him just made it all the more fun.

She was gazing at the book for potions, not even actually reading the words on the pages. Why was Riddle paying her any mind now? Even if her brother casually introduced her to his friends, she didn't care to know any of them. She didn't want to know what kind of shenanigans those boys would be up to late at night in the common room while everyone else was sleeping peacefully. She rubbed her hands over her face as she heard other students scuffling into the classroom. She was ready for Mia to be there. Mia was a sweet Ravenclaw who always sat with her when they had a class together. She had shoulder length honey blonde hair, brown eyes and was outrageously tiny. Her other friend, Cami, was dark skinned with straight black hair that went past her shoulder blades and had grey eyes. She was about the same height as Ari and was in Hufflepuff. Unlike most Slytherin's, she didn't care that the girls were in different houses. They were her best friends. She began scribbling in her notebook while waiting for her good friend to come in the doors.

"Ari!" A high pitched voice called out from the door. "Ah! Hey! It's impolite to just run into someone!" The same voice snapped out to someone who must have shoved into them. Ari looked up to see Mia glaring daggers at Lukas just as Tom Riddle swaggered into the potions class. Rosier was the one that ran into her if his smug face gave anything away. Mia quickly shook her head and began to walk over to her friend with a sweet smile on her face. Tom gently stopped the Ravenclaw and spoke to her quietly, his gorgeous green eyes on Aribella the entire time, causing her belly to do odd flip flops. Mia gave a short nod, her lips in a firm line as her eyes darted over to Ari, then back to Riddle. What were they talking about? Tom gave her a sweet lopsided smile and glided over to Aribella Malfoy, then sat down beside her. She gaped at him, her lips parted. He made her friend sit somewhere else?!

"What do you want Riddle?" The young Malfoy hissed out to her prefect. She had no shame when it came to being rude, it didn't matter who she was talking to.

"To sit with one of the most brilliant students in our class, isn't that obvious?" Tom retorted back. She grimaced at him and looked away to the ground. Apparently it was incredibly fascinating and held her interest until Professor Slughorn came into the classroom.

"Good morning class! Today we will be making Draught of Peace! Now what student can tell me what this potion does?" Slughorn called out jubilantly. Ari rolled her eyes. This was an easy one to explain. She quickly raised her hand up and he called on her.

"Draught of Peace is a potion that is used to help calm anxiety, soothe agitation and comfort those who drink it."

"Brilliant as always Aribella! Ten points to Slytherin for such a short and wonderful answer. Now, you have the rest of class to make this potion, I will warn you, it is a difficult one. Your partner will be the person at your table, I wish you luck."  
With that they all began to collect the ingredients and look at the instructions.

"We have to follow this to the T, Riddle." Ari snapped out to the young man who was reading over everything.

"Yes Malfoy, I know. I'm not ignorant," he shot back while glancing up at her. Oh Merlin he had such long lashes and sharp cheekbones. She shook her head, trying her hardest to get the inappropriate thoughts of Tom out of her head and began to prepare everything with her unwanted partner.  
Turns out they both were amazing together and were able to get the potion done in an unbelievable speed. Everyone else was struggling and Ari giggled when she saw Mia Fuchs hollering at Lukas Rosier whom she got stuck partnering with. Slughorn came up to Riddle and Malfoy and gave out a happy cry.

"Absolutely perfect you two! Such a beautiful couple as well if I do say so myself." He praised out. Ari could feel her face flood with heat.

"Oh no Professor. I would be lucky to have such a beautiful girl as Bella to call mine," Tom replied back cooly. Her head shot up at his answer, her eyes bugged out. Is he on something? Slughorn chuckled and shook his head while murmuring 'pity'. They were dismissed early and Ari quickly ran away from him after they cleaned up. She wanted nothing to do with this oddly perfect boy. She stowed away in the library until her next class came to a start, Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore. He was such a sweet old man who seemed to be quite wise. Mia was in this class with her as well and sat next to Ari.

"What was that all about in Potions?!" Fuchs screeched out. Ari shook her head, unsure herself.

"I don't honestly know. Dorian introduced me to all of his buddies last night because I had been reading in our library and now this is happening. This is our sixth year and I was doing so good at avoiding people. I don't get it." She said with a groan. She just wanted to be left alone. It was better that way.

"Ari, the guy who most of the girls consider to be seriously the handsomest boy in our school is paying attention to _you_!" She let out a squeal and gave the poor Slytherin girl a hug.  
The day went by in a flash and soon Aribella was sitting with Mia and Camilla in the Great Hall for dinner time. They were all quietly chatting to one another about their days. Apparently Cami had a new boyfriend, a Gryffindor boy at that. The girls giggled and teased Cami while eating ham with large slices of bread slathered in butter. Ari took a swig of pumpkin juice when hands landed on her shoulders, causing her to almost spit it out at the kid across the table.

"Hey baby sis, was wondering if you would sit with my pals and I today?" Dorian Malfoy asked Ari with a wolfish grin. She sneered at him.

"You're only older than me by a day big bro, and no, I won't. Your pretty boyfriend has been bothering me all day and I don't want to deal with even being near him anymore than in class." She swatted at her big brother and he gave her a pout. His blonde hair fell into his face as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Pretty pleaaase, for me? Just today, then I will never ask it of you again!"

"No, brother mine. That is final. You knew I didn't want anyone to pay attention to me here, yet you had to introduce me to all of your buddies last night. Thanks alot, now please, leave me be." She stood up, not even bothering to finish eating and took off. She needed fresh air.  
Dorian gave a defeated sigh and went over to where all of the Knights had been sitting. Tom was watching him silently with an eyebrow raised.

"She denied me," Malfoy said with a deep frown. He wasn't used to being rejected, but his little sister was very good at not allowing people to win against her. Tom rolled his eyes and stood up silently, then took off in the way that Ari had gone. "Why are you so interested in her?" He asked himself while sitting down so he could eat.

Aribella sat down on a bench outside, enjoying the cool fall weather. School at Hogwarts had just begun, it was only the tail end of September and she loved the leaves changing colors, the crisp smells and the autumn breeze. She closed her eyes and let the weather relax her as the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"This is quite a beautiful view," a deep voice drawled out from behind her. She let out a small girlish cry and turned around to see Tom with his arms crossed over his chest watching her. "Better than sitting around with all of those boys talking about girls and pranks.." He continued on. He sat down next to her, forcing her to scoot away until she was right up against the pillar to her left. She grimaced as he slid to pin her there.

"What do you want Riddle?" She inquired for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Your time, _Bella_ ," he whispered out while running a hand against her cheek. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode.

"I am not some toy you can play with and throw away once you get bored Tom. I've seen what you do to those poor girls. You play with their hearts and cast them aside once they are of no use to you anymore. I will not be your plaything. Now please, leave me be." She glared at him as she went to stand up, only to be forced back down by a strong hand on the sleeve of her robes. She let out a yelp in shock.

"Who said you were going to be a plaything to me my dear?" He breathed out against her ear. He had his chest pressed against her back now and began to play with her dark and beautifully curled hair. She shuddered and closed her eyes once again. "Give me a chance Aribella. Let me take you to Hogsmeade this weekend, just us." Tom purred out while sliding a hand down the side of her arm. She gulped and shook her head.

"I can't do that Riddle. As tempting as it is, you're a player and I am not interested. Have a good day." She stood up once again, this time Tom let her go, watching her hips sway from beneath the billowing student robe. He smirked and shook his head. The poor thing was going to put up a fight and he was ready for the challenge.


	2. Woo Me

**[A/N: I'm going to be trying to post several chapters up pretty quick so that way you guys can actually enjoy a little more than just some short stuff. I am also writing up a Sherlock fanfic though, so I do have to go back and forth on the two. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! As always, reviews and positive feedback as well as any ideas that you think would help me better this story are always wanted. Enjoy!]**

Aribella was sitting in the dormitory bedroom with her two best friends who were trying on a variety of clothing for Hogsmeade weekend. They all decided that they would go together, but they wanted to doll up and have a fun time with it all. Aribella was giggling as each girl tried on a dress then threw it off in exasperation.

"Don't just sit there in your pyjamas Malfoy! You need to get dressed as well!" Cami Voyeur stated with a pout. Ari rolled her eyes and got up, then went to her trunk. She pulled out a black dress that had half sleeves and a skirt that flared out from her waist and only went to just above her knees. Her breasts would show just slightly in it and would turn heads if people were to pay mind to her. It was a very attractive dress and she quickly changed into black lace bra and panties to match. The cloth clung to her body perfectly and both girls swooned. "Okay, I lied. Go put your jammies back on. You're too perfect!" Cami said with another pout. With a giggle Aribella went and pulled out two other dresses for her girlfriends. Luckily they were all about the same size and could wear each others clothing. She made Mia wear a brilliant sapphire blue dress and Cami was in a crimson one. They all matched style wise. The girls beamed at their best friend.

"I got these for you two, they're yours to keep," Ari said shyly while nibbling on her lower lip. She loved to spoil her friends. Ari quickly paired her dress with beautiful white gold and emerald earrings and a necklace with a teardrop pendant. She slipped on a pair of cute black mary jane pumps and waved her hand to have her hair style itself. She was excellent at non-wand magic, but never used it around anyone other than her friends. She did the same thing for her friends, then spritzed herself with a sweet vanilla scented perfume called "cursed" which was in a silver skull bottle. She quickly put on some mascara and called it good. The other two followed suit and began to giggle as they finished their preparations. The three girls ran down the stairs into the common room, not even bothering to eat in the Great Hall, but instead stop off at Madam Puddifoot's for breakfast and tea, The Three Broomsticks would be for lunch with it's delicious butterbeer after they did their shopping. Aribella let out a small laugh as Mia tripped on a stair. They took off to Hogsmeade in a run, racing one another to Madam Puddifoot's, their dresses fluttering about. Aribella stopped at the front door, sucking in oxygen desperately. Mia and Cami were still a ways away and quietly Ari walked inside to go get them a good table and order their food and tea. She didn't mind paying for their things, they always split the costs anyway. Once she made their orders she sat down at a table nearest the window and looked out it. She could see her friends shoving one another as they went trudging into the shop. Fuchs and Voyeur sat down in their normal seats and they all quietly chatted while waiting for their goodies.

"I really want to go to Honeydukes!" Cami squealed out with a grin. Ari rolled her eyes, of course that girl would want sweets. They all nodded to agree they should go.

"Well I would like to go to Gladrags Wizardwear, I hear they have lots of fun socks in this year as well as some other cute things." Mia said while pointing out that their orders were coming. Yet again they all nodded to agree they should go. Aribella took a sip of her hot tea while looking out the window of the shop. "What about you Ari? Where would you like to go today?"

"I want to go to the book shop. I need some new things to read and I need a new journal." She gave a shrug as if it was nothing big. "You two don't need to go with me for that one if you'd prefer to do other stuff. I hear Zonko's has some pretty fun things this year that they just put out."

"If you don't mind, I would honestly rather check that out and Scrivenshaft's Quill shop." Cami causally said back as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"I'm alright with that. How about we meet up at the Quill shop, say at about three?" They all agreed then began to enjoy their breakfast in silence. It didn't take long for them to finish and soon the girls were walking into Honeydukes which was swarmed with young witches and wizards getting goodies. Ari glanced around and decided to purchase Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans for her and her friends to have fun eating later on, some skeletal sweets and an acid pop. She didn't like to admit it, but she really did have a sweet tooth.

"Hey squirt!" A familiar voice called out before wrapping an arm around her waist. Dorian gave his sister a kiss on the top of her head as she payed for her goodies. Mia was looking at chocolates and Cami snuck off to snog her boyfriend which she thought she was being so smooth about. Aribella leaned against her brother happily and attempted to steal his body heat.

"Hello, brother mine. Where's the rest of your gang?" Ari teased as they both walked out of the shop. She knew Mia would come out shortly, Cami on the other hand was a lost cause. At least she knew why the girl wanted to go into the sweets shop so bad now. The older Malfoy gave a snort in reply.

"I'm not always with them! Plus I have a date today with Olive." He gave a wink and Ari gagged.

"Ew! Hornby?!" She cried out which earned her a playful punch in the arm from her older brother. "Ow you jerk!" She said jokingly while swatting him upside his pretty blonde head. He scoffed and pulled her closer to him.

"Welll, I wouldn't go out with her if you do me a favor," he brother said with a devilish smirk. Ari rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that big bro. You'd do anything to have a wild snogging session with a girl that's attractive and pureblood. But, I want to hear what this favor you want would be.." She trailed off as her brother dragged her over to the book shop with a sweet smile that didn't fit his naughty behavior.

"Well you are right on that, but actually I just want you to hang out here for a good long while. I'll let your friends know that you'll meet up with them for The Three Broomsticks to eat. Later!" He quickly let her go and dashed off, leaving Aribella lost and confused. She gave a shrug and waltzed inside the bookshop that she desired to be in anyway. She didn't mind skipping the clothing shop at all, it wasn't a huge thing to her to purchase crazy socks and she got to go on a shopping spree with her mum over the summer. She took in a deep breath, savoring the smell of both crisp new novels and old scrolls. It was home to her. She made her way to the back and began her hunt for things to read, walking down the small aisles with ease. Practically no one was here, which was odd to her. She made a right turn and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tom Riddle standing at the far end, a book in his hands. He didn't even look up when she came into view and decided maybe it would be a good idea to sneak off before he noticed. She started to back up quietly when she noticed an old wizard history book up on a shelf and went over to grab it quickly. To hell with him noticing her, she wanted her books. She began to scan through the pages and let out a small squeal in excitement, it was the one she had been looking for!

"I'm pretty sure most women don't freak out over the history of wizardry, you sure are a unique one Miss Malfoy," a deep voice rang out in her ear. She bit her lip and tilted her head up to see Tom Riddle with his head right above hers. He had a twinkle in his emerald eyes that made her stomach lurch. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"Yes, well, I'm not most women, Riddle." She stuck her tongue out between her teeth before moving away from him to go look through the other shelves. She missed the small smile he gave as her back was turned to him. She pulled out another small and rather old looking book on astrology before walking past him and continuing on her way.

"You're quite right Aribella. You are definitely not most women. You are much more fascinating than they are." His arm moved right by her head as he grabbed a book that she had been reaching for and she whipped around to glare at him. He had a smirk on his face as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse you, can I please have that?" She asked while tapping her foot on the solid wood ground. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, not unless you give me something for it." His voice was playful as he held the book up over his head, preventing her from being able to grab it. She sneered at him and shook her head while letting out a small sigh.

"What do you want Tom?" She inquired while eyeing the book she had been wanting. It was way too high for her to grab, but she could do something else.

"A date with you." He spoke sweetly as he leaned down to look at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and began to turn away.

"I think I'm good, Riddle. Accio book," She said with flourish just before the book disappeared from his hand and into her own. "Nice try though darling." She walked off, away from the dark haired young man that was staring at her in awe. Not only was she beautiful, but she was sneaky _and_ could use magic without a wand so well. He didn't even think she would resort to using a spell to get the book back. Most girls would just swoon over him for just saying hello to them on a daily basis, so one that didn't love his boyish charms was a miracle. Bella was that miracle to him. Quietly he stalked after her, not ready to be far from the pretty little Malfoy just yet.

"Can you just leave me be Riddle?" The dark haired beauty asked as her ice blue eyes traveled the bookcases. He let out a snort. "I really wanted to spend Hogsmeade _without_ you, did you forget that?" She quirked up her perfect eyebrow as her eyes darted up to him. She decided to pick up a romance novel with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I remember your rejection quite well Malfoy," he purred out while wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. She let out a small sigh and shook her head. "Doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you _darling_." He teased her while pulling the girl close to his broad chest. She let out a small squeak while blushing at his blatant flirting. With ease she pulled away from him and ran to the front counter to pay for her books. She would just go to The Three Broomsticks early and read while drinking butterbeer. Maybe she could even get a firewhiskey if she was on her A-game. Tom placed his hand on the small of her back once again and leaned down so his lips were against her ear. "By the way, you look absolutely stunning in that dress, it fits you perfectly." She shrugged him off and looked up at him with a scowl.

"Can you keep it in your pants? You boys all think the same. You didn't even know I existed until yesterday, so how about we pretend we never met and I will go about my way merrily and you can be that perfect little boy that everyone looks up to. I prefer someone who is a little more wild than the boy who is a goodie goodie." She walked away, leaving him stunned at her choice of words. So she wanted a bad boy, eh? He could give her exactly what she wanted.

When the girls all took off back to Hogwarts, Cami was holding the hand of her Gryffindor boyfriend, Ari couldn't recall what his name was. Not that it would matter, she was bound to dump him in about a week anyway. Mia showed Ari the fun socks she purchased and giggled.

"Hey, you guys wanna all eat some Bertie Botts? I bought them for us to share and have some fun with." Aribella said with a grin as she pulled out the bag. The girls both squealed and quickly grabbed one, Cami's boy toy did as well with a sweet thank you. They each ate their bean, Mia and the boy grimacing. "Mmm, I got raspberry!" Ari said with delight.

"Lucky you, I got vomit!" Mia spat out while gagging.

"I got blueberry." Cami said with a giggle.

"Heya sis!" Ari could hear from behind her. She stopped walking and turned around to see Dorian with Olive on his arm, a huge grin plastered on both of their faces. They had gotten drunk, she already knew it. Beside her brother was Tom Riddle, the boy she really did not want to see anymore of.

"Hello, brother mine. Want a bean you two?" Aribella asked while ignoring Tom on purpose. She had on a sickly sweet smile as both her brother and Hornby happily obliged. Her friends had all walked away from her, leaving her with the Slytherins. She gave a small pout, wishing that she was with them instead.

"Ugh! Butter flavored!" The older Malfoy grimaced as he continued to munch on it. Olive let out a giggle while saying hers was bubble gum flavored, to which her brother asked if he could taste. They began snogging right there. Ari shook her head in exasperation before trudging away from the "happy couple". Tom quietly kept up with her pace as she continued to pretend he didn't even exist.  
Tom couldn't believe how persistent she was at shunning him, he did not approve of it. No one ignored him. He took hold of her arm as they neared the gates of the school, preventing her from going any further. She whipped around to look at him, her sky blue eyes hard with anger. He couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the way she treated him, fought to deny her feelings of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you no?!" She hissed out as she tried to pry his hand off her. He let out a dark chuckle and walked closer to her, causing her to back up out of instinct until she hit a brick wall. She let out a small gasp. "Do you have to be so adamant on paying attention to me?" She squeaked out while looking away. He had her right where he wanted her to be. With ease he closed the distance between the two of them, only leaving an inch between their bodies.

"You can say no as often as you please, it doesn't mean that you're going to win in the end." Tom spoke in a hushed voice, as if he were telling her a secret. His body felt as if it was humming from the contact of the young Malfoy and he wanted to savor it. She was addicting.

"Please, Tom. You're not my type, as I said before. Can we just leave it at that?" She quietly asked him, still not looking him in the eye. She was attracted to this man, but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of having her in the palm of his hand just like every other girl in Hogwarts. She was terrified of it if she was being honest with herself. She had never been with a boy, unlike her two friends. She preferred to read by the fire and drink tea, she wanted to gain knowledge and leave this school as soon as she could. Tom gently took hold of her chin with one of his large hands and made her look at him. His eyes were eerily bright and it startled her.

"I can't just leave it at that Bella, but I will give you what you want _for now_." He stated before letting her go and striding off. Aribella took in a shaky breath as she watched him go. What was this boy doing to her? She never thought boys were interesting before, but the way he was with her made it completely different. She wanted him and she didn't like that at all. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the impure thoughts of Tom and began walking off to the Slytherin common room. She was ready to read by the fire and calm down from the day's excursions.

 **Three Months Later**

Ari was overjoyed to see the snow falling softly outside her window in her dorm. The lake with the giant squid was now frozen over and she almost felt bad for the beast being trapped in the cold water. Almost. Tom kept his word and never pursued her again thus far. He did sit with her in Potions class though, which was delightful to Professor Slughorn. He continued to praise the two of them and pulled them aside one day to inform the pair one day that they were invited to a small winter party to celebrate Christmas before almost everyone took off to be with their families for the holidays. Tom happily agreed to go, the suck up. Ari on the other hand, made a small protest before the Professor coaxed her into it, saying that there would be dancing, delicious food and plenty of other intelligent students to mingle with. She finally agreed after a few minutes of Slughorn practically begging her to join. He had a delighted smile on his face and told them both that they would receive a letter with more information on it. After that Aribella began to avoid Tom once again.

During the time that Tom had let Ari be, he continued to learn more about her from Dorian through legilimency, a skill he found rather useful, and went through with his plan of getting more recruits for his cause. Many were Slytherin, but there were several other students outside of his house that wanted to join in with removing the filthy mudbloods and muggle borns. His plans were coming together well. He had managed to petrify two students with the basilisk, but hadn't been able to snuff their lives out completely. The entire school was in an uproar and many were terrified. He loved it. Riddle let out a deep breath as he went into the prefects personal bathroom to take a nice hot bath and relax when he heard the showers going off. He cocked his head to the side, curious as to who it could be at this hour. With a shake of his head, not even caring who it really could be, he began to fill up the massive tub with hot water and began to strip off his clothes. It was late at night and many of the students were packing up to leave for the holidays. Tomorrow would be the party that the Professor Slughorn had invited him to and he was elated to see the sharp tongued younger Malfoy once again. He already heard from her older brother that she had decided not to go back home to celebrate Christmas and was instead staying at Hogwarts so she could study for her NEWTs. She was determined to get excellent grades. Apparently she wanted to be Head Girl next year, most likely because she would have her own room and bathroom away from everyone else but the Head Boy. He was adamant on being Head Boy, although she didn't need to know that just yet. Tom sank into the scalding water and let out a breath of relief. It was always nice to take a bath after a long day of plotting deaths of the impure. When he finished he dried himself off and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a white undershirt, ready to go to sleep and have a fun day harassing the dark haired Slytherin that caught his attention some months ago.

Aribella was standing in front of a full length mirror, examining the dress she had put on. It was a formal event and she decided to go with Slytherin colors. Her dress was a emerald green and she went with simple diamond earrings and no necklace to make her neck stand out a little more. The dress was tight and clung to every curve of her body, but had a modest neckline and off the shoulder short sleeves. She went with light makeup, only winged eyeliner and some mascara and a rose colored lip stain to make her pouty lips stand out. Her hair was curled to perfection and was in an elegant updo that had a few bouncy strands loosely cascading down her shoulders. She looked like a princess, a very sexy princess. She gave herself a quick spray of her vanilla perfume and threw on her silver open toe heels, then took off for the party. She took in a sharp breath as she entered the hall where everyone was quietly chatting to one another. Everyone looked their best tonight. Slughorn had let her in with a joyous "My dear!" and a pat on the back while saying she looked positively radiant. She thanked him and walked off to get a drink. Some of the students were waltzing with one another while others were quietly debating over some trivial topic. Ari just rolled her eyes, wishing she was back in her common room with her legs tucked underneath her, a blanket over her lap, the fire licking up the pit and a novel in one hand, tea in the other. Too bad she would have to endure this night first. She decided to take a more adult beverage thanks to the Professor saying that just for tonight they could have a drink since it was a Christmas celebration. They were all sixth and seventh year students anyway. Most were mature enough to have a drink or two. She could feel her body relaxing as she took a sip of the sweet bubbly alcohol and sat back to watch those around her.  
Tom was merrily chatting with some of the other students that were at the party, keeping up his good boy façade, until he saw _her_ walk in. Aribella Malfoy was breathtaking and he could tell he wasn't the only one watching her now. She was no longer invisible to most likely the entire male population of Hogwarts, a fact that did not please Tom. He wanted her to be his, no one else's. He politely withdrew from the conversation he was having and sauntered over to Ari, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Miss Malfoy," Tom drawled out as he approached her. She glanced up at him through her thick eyelashes, her stunning ice-blue eyes felt as if they were piercing his very being. He took in a sharp breath, surprised at how attracted he could be to the tiny young girl before him. "Would you like to dance with me?" He held out a hand to her, his heart beating rapidly while anticipating her usual rejection to him. Her lips turned up at the corners and she gave a short nod.

"Why not, it's almost Christmas after all. Consider it the holiday spirit." She placed her drink on a nearby end table and took his hand gracefully. He was flabbergasted. She actually said yes. He took her to the dance floor and placed his hand onto her small waist as she put her hand on his shoulder and kept her other hand in his. They began to dance fluidly, as if they were the perfect pair that had been doing this with one another all their lives. Ari gave him a beautiful toothy smile, giving him a view of her absolutely perfect teeth. Merlin, she was flawless. He let his hand that was on her waist trail to the small of her back so he could pull her close to him. In doing so he caught the sweet scent of vanilla coming off of her. She smelled delicious and he could bet she would taste even better.

"I bet you've already heard this tonight, but you are absolutely gorgeous Malfoy. The perfect Slytherin." He whispered softly into her ear as she leaned in close to him. She let out a light bell like laugh and shook her head.

"No, I actually haven't Tom. You're the first man to approach me. I do tend to bite though," she mused with a playful grin. He chuckled as he twirled her around.

"Well, I guess I will have to risk that possibility then Bella. Because I don't think I want to stop dancing with you." He replied back with a cool demeanor. She smirked while pressing her head against his chest, enjoying the way his heart beat rapidly because of her.

"Alright everyone!" Slughorn bellowed out, catching all of the students attention. "Dinner is served!"  
Reluctantly Tom pulled away from his dance partner and lead her over to the table for their early Christmas feast. They all began to talk quietly amongst one another as food was being passed about. It was all small banter that dealt with what they were going to do over the holiday break mostly and the upcoming NEWTs of course. Riddle didn't pay much mind to any of them though, only Aribella who was happily chatting with a Ravenclaw girl who was sitting beside her. The rest of the night ended uneventfully and soon he was walking back to the Slytherin dorm with a now tipsy young Malfoy in tow. Once they got to the common room he lead her to the staircase for the girls dormitory where she paused for a brief second.

"Goodnight Tom," Ari mumbled out to the Slytherin boy who had been the perfect gentleman all night long. He could feel his pulse accelerate as she fiddled with her dress, it seemed as if she were waiting for him to make a move. He leaned in close to her and took one of her hands, causing her to look up at him with a shy expression on her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead experimentally, wondering if maybe she would snap out of this sweet attitude she had been giving off the entire night. When she didn't push him away or tell him off he decided to push his boundaries with her.  
Aribella could hear her heart thudding in her ears as she watched what Tom would do carefully. He had been so kind to her the entire night, between that and the sweet champagne she had drank she was curious as to how he would react to her kindness in return. Gently Riddle placed a hand on her waist, then the other caressed her face. His brilliant green eyes were searching her face for an answer that she wasn't so sure she even had. Then, he bent his head down and let his lips graze against her own. It ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't even sure she wanted this night to end now.

"Goodnight Bella," Tom whispered out longingly against her lips before letting her go and walking away. She let out a small sigh and slowly made her way back up to her room to prepare for her normal night rituals. Tom Riddle was the only thing on her mind that night, even whilst in her dreams.


	3. Happy Christmas

Aribella was sitting on a bench, waiting for her two best friends to come out. She was holding two gifts for each of her friends, both were beautifully wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper with silver bows on them. She decided to get everyone gifts this year that she had been close to and some she wasn't so close to even. She knew almost everyone in the Slytherin dorms were going to be gone for the holidays, everyone except her, Tom Riddle, and a fourth year boy that she never even bothered to get the name of. She could hear her friends giggling to one another as they came up to sit beside Ari. She quickly handed over their presents and gave them a wink.

"Since we won't be seeing one another for the holidays, here are your gifts. Happy early Christmas!"  
Both girls happily opened their presents with ecstatic looks on their faces. Ari had bought Mia a cute romance novel and a ring that had a gorgeous sapphire in it. Cami was easy, she got her a beautiful pearl necklace and earrings to match as well as some makeup. They gave Ari tight hugs and told her that her presents were sent to the Christmas tree that was in the Slytherin dorm and that she couldn't open them until Christmas day. Aribella just rolled her eyes and told them it was unfair. It wasn't long that she was saying goodbye to her best friends at the train station and turning away to go back to her school. She stuck the acid pop she had purchased into her mouth as she walked off alone, not bothering to pay attention to anyone around her. Before she went back to Hogwarts she decided to go off to the Quill shop. She had forgotten to get herself a journal and wanted to do that. As she gazed at the beautiful leather bound journals in various colors she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Ari turned to look at who it was to see Riddle standing there, handsome as ever. His hair was perfectly swept back and he was in black trousers, a white button up shirt and a green sweater over top of it. He was the perfect example of a Slytherin boy. She raised her eyebrows at him before turning back to the journals.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Tom asked casually, a hint of humor in his voice. She continued to gaze at which thing she should get herself. Riddle's hand suddenly moved past her, his arm brushing up against hers causing the butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "This one would suit you." He murmured out while holding out a gorgeous black leather journal that had simple ties to keep it shut. It was definitely perfect. She looked back at him once again while sucking on her acid pop, then down at the beautiful book in his hands.

"Well, don't you know me so well Riddle." She said cockily, her mouth full of sucker. He chuckled and pulled the pop out of her mouth, causing her to protest. That was until he shoved the sweet into his own mouth, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. "Hey! That's mine Tom!" She cried out while attempting to snatch it back from him. She couldn't believe that he didn't even mind the fact that she had just put her saliva all over it prior to him. He hummed while shoving the leather bound book into her hands, then with the wave of his hand, he took off to leave her there, mouth agape. He just stole her candy! With a sigh of defeat she glanced back down to the journal he had picked out for her when an idea came to mind. Quickly she continued her shopping, then left for school, an excited grin on her beautiful face.

 **Christmas Day**

Tom couldn't sleep the entire night, his mind would continually drift off to the young dark haired Malfoy with the single white streak running vibrantly through it. Whenever he even closed his eyes all he could see was her, smiling at him as she messed around with his feelings. He couldn't even concentrate on his _plans_ because of her. With a groan he got up out of bed, allowing the cool air to hit his naked chest. He sauntered over to grab a black undershirt and a deep green robe, then called it good for the early morning. He was one of the few students left at Hogwarts anyway. Slowly he made his way down to the Slytherin common room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Aribella sitting comfortably in the wingback chair he enjoyed frequenting. Her legs were curled up under her and she held a book for the NEWTs in her hands. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, curls flying about from her lack of care. She was in black silk long sleeve pyjamas that clung lovingly against her small body. He yearned to touch the gorgeous young woman that was lounging about. She glanced up from her book to give him a charming smile, then marked her page and got up.

"Happy Christmas, Tom." Her soft voice huskily rang out. Merlin, what was she doing to him? His lips twitched up at the corners before he licked his lips and sashayed over to the gorgeous and unkempt Slytherin girl. "There's presents under the tree for you," she whispered out once he was close to her. His eyebrows rose to his hairline, surprised that he would even get anything other than the usual gift from the school. She bit her plump bottom lip, then quickly strolled over to the Christmas tree that was in the corner of their common room. With ease she pulled out several wrapped presents and handed them over to him before grabbing her own. She waved her hand and tea magically showed up into two mugs down at the table that sat near the fireplace. He could feel his heart swelling up at how dainty she did everything. She was elegant, absolutely flawless in his eyes. He sat down in the wingback chair that she had just been relaxing in and glanced over to her. She scowled at him for stealing her seat, then sat down on the floor between his legs, forcing him to shift uncomfortably with thoughts that were not so appropriate. He yearned to have her all the more with her behavior.  
Both of them tore into their presents without saying a word to one another. Tom had received a book on the founders of dark arts from the school. When he opened up the large box that contained his other gift, his breath caught in his throat. It was the journal he had shown Aribella, the one that he said would be perfect for her. Along with it was a beautiful set of black quills and a bag of acid pops. She bought him Christmas presents. She was looking up at him as he gawked at what was in his hands and grinned.

"It's good to see you like it, Riddle." She said coyly while glancing up at him. Ari had been given a pretty charm bracelet along with a ring that had a snake it in with emerald eyes. She also got a beautiful floor length crimson dress that had elbow length sleeves. She gave a beautiful smile that showed all of her teeth as she leaned against his legs.

"Why did you get me a gift?" Tom inquired to the pretty young woman who was stealing his body heat. She gave a noncommittal shrug, not bothering to actually say anything. He could feel his heart lurch as he ran his fingers gently against her neck and down to her shoulders, causing Ari to shiver. He bent over and pressed his left cheek against her right cheek. "I got you something as well," he commented quietly. She giggled and turned so her face was only inches from him. It made his heart skip a beat, seeing those icy eyes looking at him with pure joy. He never wanted anyone else to make her as happy as he did. Carefully he pulled out a small box from his robe and sat it in her lap. "Open it," he demanded with a smirk.

"You really didn't need to get me something Tom." She mumbled out, a blush creeping up on her perfectly pale cheeks. She gingerly took off the wrapping paper that was around the box and let her eyes dart up to his face. She could feel her heart racing as she opened up the black velvet box to reveal a gorgeous ring that looked to be very old. It was silver and had what looked to be black diamonds and emeralds encased in it. It was beautiful. She looked back up to him in shock.

"It was in my family, something that I came across in recent events. I want you to have it Bella. I couldn't see any other woman wearing that ring," he said with a cool confidence. She bit her lip and placed it on her right hand ring finger, staring at it with a very big smile plastered on her face. She got up and turned to look at him before she flung her arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.

"It's so beautiful, Riddle." She said quietly while burying her face against his neck. He slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap without even thinking. They were silent as they held one another, just enjoying the morning without any disturbances. A clamber on the steps heading up to the boys dormitory snapped them out of their sweet embrace, Aribella quickly got out of his lap, realizing that she was snuggled up to a man who had been attempting to woo her for several months now.  
She needed to get ahold of herself, she didn't have time to be with boys. Even if it was the sinisterly handsome Tom Riddle who was infatuated with her. The fourth year boy came down in his school robes, brown hair flying about atop his head. He was yawning and stretching his arms over his head until he noticed the other two students staring at him. He blushed a deep scarlet while looking them over. Aribella was just watching him with a look that could only be known as uncomfortable, while his Prefect was glaring daggers his way. The boy quickly scurried out of the Slytherin room to avoid them. Ari let out a small giggle before waving at Tom and taking off upstairs with her Christmas gifts. Tom let out a weary sigh, of course she would become distant as soon as she possibly could. He yearned to have her as his, and he really thought he was making progress with her when they kissed a couple of nights ago. The thought of his mouth on hers made him groan out. He wanted more than that chaste little kiss he had given her, why hadn't he done more when he had the chance? He rubbed a hand over his face before heading upstairs and getting himself changed.

Ari traipsed down to the Great Hall to get breakfast, her belly making soft gurgles to urge her on. She decided to enjoy herself a little more this morning and grabbed bacon, eggs, pancakes which she topped with a large puddle of syrup as well as powdered sugar and fresh strawberries. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and began to tuck into her meal.

"Wow, how can someone as small as you eat so much?" Riddle's voice rang out, causing her to look up at him with a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth. His mouth watered at the thought of taking it right from her lips with his own, but that only caused his train of thought to go into darker ideas. She grinned up at him as he sat down beside her. They were the only Slytherin students in the Hall.

"Consider it good genetics," she finally replied back after swallowing her food. He chuckled and decided he would eat the same food she had, it looked delicious when it was on her plate. That thought caused him to smirk before he took his fork and stabbed it into her scrambled eggs to steal some. "Ah! Hey! That is not cool Riddle!" Aribella cried out while attempting to steal his fork with her eggs on it from him. He leaned back so she had to move herself forward and soon they were nose to nose. Her face turned bright red as she scrambled to get away from him. "Nevermind, I hope it's delicious you food thief." She gave a pout and he could feel a pang of sadness hit his chest. He upset her. Why did that not make him happy? He enjoyed hurting others immensely, but not her. Not his Bella. He scooted up to her as she looked away, her lower lip jutted out. Without even thinking he put his free hand to her cheek and made her look at him before he held the fork with her eggs on it to her mouth. She looked at him in confusion.

"Eat it before I do," Tom urged her. She did as he ordered and smiled at him with genuine happiness. Ari quickly took her fork and cut up a piece of pancake for him then held it up to his mouth the way he had to her. He happily obliged. They continued to feed one another, paying no mind to any of the the stray students gawking at their forwardness. The two were pulled out of their own world when a Gryffindor boy came lumbering up to Ari, a sweet lopsided grin on his face. She smiled at him kindly and gave him a curt nod.

"Diggory! Happy Christmas! I didn't know you were staying at Hogwarts this holiday," her voice was nothing but sweet to the boy that was in their enemy house. Tom sneered at the young boy with soft brown hair. What was he doing talking to a Slytherin? Not just **a** Slytherin, but _his_ girl.

"Happy Christmas to you as well Ari! I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me, maybe go out to the Madam Puddifoot's for some tea?" He was shifting from foot to foot as he asked her this, not even paying attention to Tom who was eyeing the boy in rage. How dare he even talk to _his_ girl?!

"Are you asking me on a date Dimitri?" Ari inquired, her voice teasing. She could see him blush and look at her with eyes full of longing. He gave a brief nod to agree with her question. She let out a beautiful short laugh and bit her lip. "I would love to Dimitri. Just don't expect me to snog you mister." Her voice was so sweet and Tom could feel the shock flooding through his body at her acceptance of the Gryffindor boy. She would accept a date from this boy, but not _him_?! She quickly stood up and took his offered arm, waving a quick goodbye to Riddle.

Ari knew she was being cruel, she could see it in the look that Tom gave her. He had felt betrayed that she would reject him so blatantly, yet accept the arm of Dimitri Diggory. The Gryffindor boy was quite handsome, lush brown hair, lovely hazel eyes that were only gazing upon her at this very moment. He was tall and slim and an excellent Quidditch player. He was the captain of the Gryffindor team and many girls fawned over him. What she couldn't understand is why he was interested in her now. Sure they had talked to one another often, even studied together in the library, but they were never extremely close. Maybe she should have stuck with being invisible instead of opening up a little more and allowing others to actually pay attention to her. Boys all had the same thing on their minds. She didn't want to be some perfect little housewife to someone. She wanted adventure, to live with excitement. She needed a thrill, not to settle down. Dimitri wrapped an arm around her shoulders, snapping her from her reverie. He leaned his face in close to hers and smiled sweetly at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, Ari." Diggory said in a hushed voice. Although she didn't understand why, they were the only ones in Madam Puddifoot's and he was incredibly close to her, something she didn't favor. Why did she say yes? It was better being with Tom. He was assertive, yet still a gentleman toward her and oh so cocky. She enjoyed his company.

"Um, thank you Dimitri. Look, we're sitting too close to one another. I don't mind the idea of going on a date, but I'm not a fan of my personal space being invaded." Ari stated bluntly. Diggory blinked at her in shock for a split second before grinning.

"Well, how about I invade your space somewhere that we wouldn't be bothered then?" The boy suggested with a wink. She grimaced. Yep, the only thing going on in the mind of almost every boy in her school was vulgar activity. Ari shook her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry Diggory, but you seem to have me mistaken for the foolish girls in our school. I'm going to go. Thank you for asking me out, but we just wouldn't work out." With that she walked out and began to rush back to Hogwarts to hide away in her common room.

"Ari, wait!" The Gryffindor boy's voice called out as he ran after her. He grabbed onto her arm and forced her to turn and look at him. "Hey, it's not very polite of you to run off on a guy who is attempting to pursue you," he chided her while pulling her close. Ari tried to pry his hand off of her without any success, his grip only tightened.

"Diggory, please let go of me. This hurts and I am really not interested in snogging you. I thought Gryffindor boys were supposed to be nice!" She whimpered out. He rolled his eyes and tugged her even closer to him, leaving no gap between their bodies. There was no kindness when he forced his mouth onto hers, causing her to gasp. While she was in shock he forced his tongue into her mouth and she fought to push him away and scream. With ease he got her to the ground and began to trail his hand roughly against her inner thigh, making her cry out and plead against his mouth. Where was someone when she actually needed them?

"Crucio!" A voice snarled out from out of nowhere, forcing Diggory's body to fall off her own. He was wreathing in agony and crying out. Aribella could see a very livid Tom looming over the Gryffindor boy who had just attempted to take advantage of her. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched Riddle cast aside his wand and grab Dimitri by the collar of his shirt. "If you even so much as _look_ her way ever again, I will destroy you!" Tom bellowed out before punching the boy in the nose. He took in a deep breath, grabbed onto his wand once again and whipped around to the young Malfoy looking so weak and helpless, sobbing on the ground. His nose was flared and emerald eyes wild with sheer fury. In long strides he walked over to Aribella and took her face in his hands.

"Y-you-" She wailed out while hiccuping. Tom smoothed down her hair and then took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. He had used a forbidden curse on the Diggory boy to protect her. She wasn't very sure if she should be terrified or relieved that someone cared for her so much.

"Hush Bella," Tom cooed out to her before he took one of his arms and gently placed it under the crook of her knees to hold her bridal style. Swiftly he walked off, away from the boy he was tempted to murder right there on the spot. He walked all the way to the Slytherin chambers, holding her close to him. He yearned to protect the innocent girl who was somehow pulling a string with his heart attached. He had never felt this way about someone before. Girls were just playthings to him, just as Ari had said. Only, she wasn't a normal girl. She was _his_ girl, even if she didn't know that just yet. He took her up to his room, not caring about the fourth year who was sitting in the common room, staring at them with eyes the size of the moon. He gingerly placed her onto his bed and sat beside her. "You're alright now," Tom rasped out as she clung to him, still sobbing. He rubbed his hands up and down her small back in an attempt to soothe her. He would never let another soul touch this girl again.

"T-Tom?" Bella hiccuped out against his shoulder. He hummed and began to run his fingers through her messy hair. She took in a shaky breath as she pulled away from him. Her cheeks were ruddy from all the tears that had run down them, but she looked even more attractive to him this way. Vulnerable to only him. "You used a forbidden curse," she whispered out, her eyes searching his face. He gave her a sharp nod, but did not speak. She didn't say anything else, only pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "Happy Christmas," she muttered out with disgust in her voice. She had almost been raped, if it wouldn't have been for Tom, she would have lost her virginity in the most undignified way possible. Riddle grimaced and held her close, never wanting her to be hurt that way ever again.

"I will always protect you Bella.." Tom mumbled out to the broken Malfoy girl. "But my dear, you cannot tell a single soul what I did." His voice was demanding and soft as he spoke to her. His breath was warm against her face and smelled like toothpaste. She opened her eyes once again, and made a small noise.

"Why would I ever run off to someone and snitch on you Tom?" She asked him, her voice very small. She could never do that to him. "You protected me.. I would never throw you under for doing something like that. You're my hero." Her last word caught him off guard and he couldn't help laughing.

"Oh my sweet sweet Bella, I am no hero," he said playfully while taking a lock of her hair and twirling it around his fingers. She smiled at him sheepishly and gave him a quick peck to the cheek, something that caused his heart to stutter. "If you keep looking at me that way- yes, exactly, that way you're looking at me right now. With your eyes half lidded and your breathtaking smile. I will not be able to control myself," he admitted to her. He wasn't ashamed to be blunt with this lovely little lady. He yearned for her touch, to have her nails digging into the flesh of his back as he took her. He could feel his pants tighten as he thought this. She bit her plump bottom lip and tilted her head to the side. Before he knew what was happening she pressed her lips to his in a kiss that took his breath away. What was she playing at? He let out a groan as she buried her long fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss that she had instigated for once. He rolled her onto the bed and pressed his body against hers in a longing manner, then let his tongue dart out of his mouth to seek permission for hers to come out and play. She opened her mouth to comply to his request and let out a small moan. Then her brain snapped back into sanity and she gently pressed her hands against his chest. He moved away reluctantly, both of their breathing was labored.

"I can't do this Tom.. I am so sorry," she apologized sincerely before getting up and stumbling away. Out of his room and driving him absolutely bonkers. He rubbed his hand against his incredibly tight trousers and let out a groan in frustration. He wanted her even more now. He wasn't going to be able to handle this much longer if she was such a little vixen and teased him relentlessly. It was then that he realized that his sweet little princess had openly admitted she would never rat him out. He now knew he needed Aribella Malfoy in every way possible and soon.


	4. Room of Requirement

**[A/N: Okay guys, this chapter had some major SMUT in it, so be warned. Enjoy!]**

Winter break was coming to an end and the entire time Aribella had avoided Tom Riddle since the last day they had been together. She was nervous with the way she had pounced at him, as if she couldn't control herself at all. She never in her life thought she would be interested in someone, especially Riddle. Yeah, he was every girl's fantasy, but hers? No definitely not, he couldn't be. He was far too perfect, a goody goody boy that would suck up to every teacher and never did anything wrong, at least she thought so until she saw him use an unforgivable curse because a Gryffindor had attempted to take control of her. Now she wasn't so sure. In fact, Aribella was positive that Tom Riddle was hiding something, something incredibly dark and she wanted to know his secrets. Maybe his secret had to deal with why her brother and all of Tom's other cronies followed him around like the ground he walked on should be worshipped. The man was seductively powerful, attractive and intelligent. He could practically have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. It was incredible.  
Ari was sitting in the forbidden section of the library when Tom ran into her once again. His eyes were hard and he looked absolutely perfect, like always. Aribella was wearing a cute black flare skirt that went just above her knees with a magenta half sleeved shirt that was very modest and black flats. She was also wearing the ring Riddle had given her for Christmas. She never took it off. The Prefect sat down next to her, causing her body to visibly stiffen at the close contact.

"I thought we were past this whole shun one another thing," Tom drawled out while draping an arm around her petite shoulders. She looked up at him to see his profile. His hair was swept back fashionably and his green eyes were twinkling in excitement. Merlin, he was absolutely beautiful. "You're not thinking of ratting me out at all, are you _darling_?" He inquired to her playfully, causing her to gulp and shake her head. He finally looked at her completely to see if she was indeed telling the truth. He was elated to use legilimency on her for the first time to the point where it aroused him. He brushed his fingers against her cheek as she looked at him with those beautiful ice queen eyes.

She was thinking about him, only him. How she would never tell on him for how he protected her and… How attractive he was? Oh my, oh my, she really did want him. He licked his lips and smirked at the beautiful young woman who only had eyes for him, exactly the way he wanted it to be. Aribella nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she gazed at him, unsure of how to react to his piercing stare. It felt as if he was looking into her soul. Tom abruptly looked away from her and began to stand up.  
"I have something I want to show you," he chirped out while holding his hand for her to take. Ari didn't know what to think, she just stared at his hand as if it could electrocute her until he cleared his throat and gestured for her to obey him. At that she placed her fingers gently against his and allowed him to pull her up, then they walked off, away from the library and all the way up to the seventh floor of the massive castle, only to stand in front of a blank wall. "Close your eyes sweetheart," he breathed into her ear. It was a delicious sound and made her shudder as she did what he wanted of her. It was only a matter of seconds when he told her she could look, and when she did there was a door in front of them. One that hadn't been there before. She eyed him curiously as he gave her a lopsided grin, causing her heart to flutter. He pushed the door open and pressed his other hand to her back, coaxing her into the new room she had never seen before in all of her six years at Hogwarts.

It was breathtaking inside the room. The walls were lined with books upon books, a fire pit was on the wall furthest them and was roaring. Not far from the pit was a large, plush couch in a ruby color and a table that held a variety of drinks, many alcoholic. She glanced up at Riddle in awe just before she flung her arms around his neck.  
"This is incredible!" Ari cried out. Tom could feel his body relax at her touch. He was so relieved that she enjoyed his surprise for her. The room of Requirement was one that he often used, usually for business purposes though. Not for pleasure. This time he wanted her all to himself. "What is this place?" She asked after pulling away from him to waltz about the room, excitement evident on her pretty little face.

"It's called the room of Requirement. I've known about it for several years, but not many students know that it exists. Others that do believe that it is a rumor," Riddle trailed after her. Aribella's fingers played along the spines of the many books as she eyed everything. He yearned for her fingers to be doing that to his body instead of an unfeeling object.

"I've heard of this room," she whispered out while her eyes flicked over to his face in the most seductive manner it took all of his willpower not to take her right then and there. "It was rumored that the room would change to whatever the persons here would need. So, you needed books and alcohol in order to seduce me?" Ari said playfully as she turned on her heel to stare him in the eye. Oh she knew well. He chuckled and shook his head as he bridged the distance between the two of them and pulled her close to his body, his hand now on the curve of her back.

"Heh, I don't need a room to win you over my dear. I could have you eating out of the palm of my hand if I wanted it. I love that you're coy with me, though. It makes the end goal all the more satisfying," he growled out teasingly, causing heat to flood her face. He was so forward with her and it was scandalous. "The reason I'm showing you this room is because I am opening up to you, Bella." This caused her heart to leap into her throat. He wanted to become close with her? She looked up at him through thick black eyelashes and pursed her lips at him.

"What do you want Riddle?" She catechized him while trailing one of her hands up and down his arm. He actually felt like he would be incredibly muscular under that clothing of his and it made her nervous. What it did for him on the other hand was enhance his excitement. She was beginning to touch him in a way that had his stomach tighten. He wanted to pounce on her so bad and take sweet advantage of her pure body. He had to be patient, only for a _bit_ longer. He trailed his free hand against the back of her neck and up into her hair at the scalp, forcing her face closer to his as he did so. Ari let out an audible gasp while pressing her hands to his firm chest. "Tom?" She called his name breathily, and that was all he could take. He wanted her to be moaning his name, even if he loathed having his father's muggle denomination. When it was on her lips, it was attractive. Everything about her turned him on. Tom crashed his lips against hers hungrily, forcing her to squeak out in shock as he did, then she melted in his arms like putty. She began to kiss him back feverishly as he lifted her up by the waist to take her over to the couch. He was still planning on taking it slow with her so he wouldn't frighten his little princess away. He could take his time, after all, he was beginning to own her heart. He lowered his hands down onto her bottom, cupping her with ease and sat onto the couch so she was on top of him. Her soft thighs cradled against his hips easily and she rubbed her body against his like a cat in heat.

"My, my.. Someone is eager.." He rasped out while moving his lips to her earlobe to nibble on her sweet flesh. She let out a soft moan in response. "Mmm, do you want me Malfoy?" Tom purred out against her ear. His breath was hot and made her squirm on top of him. He decided to test the waters and snuck his hand under her skirt to rub her sweet spot over her knickers. She let out a small whimper, but didn't run from him. In fact, she began to grind her hips against him more, forcing his hand not only to touch her harder, but also graze against his own erection which was straining against his now extremely tight trousers. He let out a low growl before slipping his hand past the thin fabric covering her and began to playfully tease her body with one finger. She let out a moan, but never said a thing to him, only went to trail her lips against his neck and nibbled on him. He felt as if he was on fire and groaned out. "Unbutton my shirt Bella," he begged her softly. She did as he wanted her to, fumbling while he shoved another finger deep within her, thrusting two fingers in and out of her tight, wet sex. He could feel her muscles begin clenching against him and knew she would climax soon enough. She forced him to stop touching her, panting all the while and the look of desire was clear as day on her face. He chuckled and took his shirt off the rest of the way before rolling her over so she was now sitting on the couch. He then tugged her panties and skirt off and lowered his head down to her wet spot. He began to lick and nip at her clitoris and shoved two fingers deep into her once more, forcing her to cry out and entwine her fingers into his dark hair. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't help but go faster and harder until he felt her body spasm against him in orgasm. He groaned in satisfaction before standing up and pressing his lips to hers once again, forcing her to taste herself which she didn't seem to mind. She was a dirty girl, absolutely perfect for him. He unzipped his trousers as he let his tongue dance with hers, then pulled his hard member out and began to stroke himself. Eventually he pulled back and continued to touch himself. "Aribella my dear, I want you to suck my cock," he demanded quietly. She looked at him with eyes wide and bit her lip.

"T-Tom, I've never done something like this before.." She mumbled out as she trailed a finger against the tip of his hardness. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. She was nervous she would disappoint him, he could hear it in her tone of voice.

"My love, you won't become good at it unless you practice. I want your mouth wrapped around me _now_." He pressed his hand to the back of her head and gazed at her longingly. That was enough for her to cave and she nodded. She moved his hand aside and began to stroke him carefully, forcing him to close his eyes. "Oh faster baby," he breathed out. She did as he told her to and began to move her delicate hand up and down his shaft quickly, then without hesitation she took him into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue over his hardness. He let out a moan and began to rock his hips to pump himself deep into her pretty little mouth. He could feel her gag, but she didn't pull away. He continued to shove himself into her and felt his body tremble with the need to release. He was so close. She began to gently massage his balls and it sent him over the edge, shuddering as he came in her mouth. For being inexperienced she was excellent, a natural in sexual endeavours. He looked down at her to see that she had even swallowed his sperm and groaned out happily. What he wasn't expecting was her to continue to suck him clean, forcing his body to twitch because of his sensitivity. "Merlin, Bella, you are perfect," his voice was husky as he spoke and he forced her up to kiss her hard and hungrily. "No more for today though, we can explore one another in different ways later." He began to put himself back into his trousers and stayed shirtless as he sat back down on the couch and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. She followed suit and got her bottom half dressed once again, then sat on his lap and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Ari had never felt pleasure like that before and could now understand why the other students who were sexually active always did it. For her to be active with Tom Riddle of all people made her swell with pride. He was incredibly sexy. She never wanted his touch to end. He rubbed a large hand onto her back and mumbled for her to get a drink. She poured herself a glass of champagne and leaned against him with her eyes closed.  
"That was amazing," she whispered out. She could feel his chest vibrate against her as he chuckled and hummed his agreement. The two of them continued to just relax against one another, not bothering to talk, just bask in comfort of the others company. Tom now knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. When he became the greatest wizard of all time, she would be by his side. His perfect woman in every way possible, classy when it came to the public and an absolute slut in bed.

Once school began again, neither of them had been physically active with each other. Aribella continued to avoid him, though not so much on purpose this time around. They were both busy preparing for their NEWTs and he was also planning on letting the basilisk out once again. He was jubilant the day that he told his servants his plan and all of the boys cheered with excitement. They were drunk on power as they strolled out of their meeting in an empty classroom and went back to the Slytherin common room. Ari was sitting in Tom's chair when they all walked in. Some of the boys were murmuring angrily to one another, disgusted that she would continue to sit there even though their lord was back. Tom on the other hand was quite happy. She looked up to see what all of the ruckus was about and grinned sheepishly when her eyes caught Riddle's. Dorian was the only boy who hadn't complained and had in fact gone over to chat with his sister eagerly. She didn't take her eyes off of the man who was now prowling over to her as her brother began to ask her to help him with his studying for their testing.  
"Bella," Riddle drawled out as he glanced over to the older Malfoy and gestured for him to leave them. Aribella giggled as her brother looked dejected and began to walk off.

"I will study with you tomorrow, brother mine!" Her sweet voice called out, causing Dorian to have a pep in his step as he left them be. Ari stood up, allowing Tom to take his seat, then sat on his knee and laced her arms around his neck. Oh he could get used to attention like this from her. "Hello, Tom." Aribella said sweetly while resting her head on his shoulder. He slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He was beginning to feel his primal urges kick in, yearning for her physical attention all over again.

"Darling," Tom cooed out while playing with her bouncy curls. "I want you to be my date for a party coming up. You know of the Slug Club, I know for a fact our Professor has even been attempting to get you to join us. Well, there is a celebration after we take our NEWTs and I need a date. You're the only woman I want." He knew it was a compliment to her. Many of the girls in the school wanted him, yet he only craved for her attention. Especially since she hadn't been paying him much mind recently with her studies taking top priority, something which he was actually very proud of her for. Aribella Malfoy giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"For you, I would be delighted to go." She replied back with a sly grin before turning so her back was to his chest and she began to open up her book to study for the NEWTs once again. Everything was going perfect for her, nothing could go wrong now that she was on cloud nine.


	5. Horrible Timing

Everything possible did go wrong. Students were forced to stay in their dormitories as an investigation began on the death of Myrtle Warren, a girl in the Hufflepuff house. She was young and was constantly whining over everything. Ari had her in her herbology class and always attempted to ignore the ignorant little twit, but that didn't mean she deserved to die, at least that's what Aribella thought. The girl was a mudblood, it fit the criteria of all of the other students who had been petrified. Only this time a student died.

Ari was sitting in the common room with her brother, anxious to hear whether or not school would be closed because of the _monster_ that had caused fear to run through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone in Slytherin was antsy, until Tom Riddle came storming into the common room. His face was quite serious, but his emerald eyes were glinting wickedly.  
"They have the student that caused the death!" He bellowed out, causing all of the students to cheer and the tense air in the room seemed to disappear almost instantly. The girls in the room were all eyeing the sixth year boy like they always did, with desire. Poor little puppy dogs, wanting to be the bitch that he took on for a night. One girl came up to him and ran a finger along his chest while whispering suggestively into his ear that they should find a room to go have some fun in to celebrate the school not being closed. He just sneered at her and told her he wasn't interested before walking off to where the young Malfoy was sitting beside her brother. The two looked like complete opposites other than their brilliant blue eyes. Her raven curls were bouncing around as she jumped up to give him a hug out of excitement. Neither of them payed attention to the glares being shot their way from both sexes. Tom held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, his own filled with the fire of desire. "I need to speak with you _alone_ ," he whispered into her ear just before he took her hand and lead her away from all of the excited chatter that had begun in the house of Slytherin. He quickly took her off to the room of Requirement once again. This time when he opened the door that suddenly appeared there were no books, it was dark and filled with stone. A blue fire blazed in the pit and there was a bed. Aribella gazed at the bed in shock as she looked over at him.

"What's going on Tom? Why did you need to speak with me in such a private place?" She voiced her inquiries as she walked over to the bed to sit down on it. It was soft and she sank in comfortably. He chuckled darkly and walked up to stand right at her knees.

"What if I told you the person who killed that Hufflepuff girl was not the one that has been accused?" His eyes were dark as he watched her reaction. She pursed her lips as she turned to look at the fire that was licking out of the pit angrily. She took in a deep breath, unsure on how to respond to such a question.

"I'm not sure how I would feel about that in all honesty.." Ari finally said, still not looking at her Prefect. She was starting to feel terrified, something was nagging at her that he was not even close to the good boy that she had thought he was for all these months. Well, she knew he wasn't a good boy obviously with how he had been with her physically the last time they had been together alone, but she never expected words as dark as what he had just uttered would come out of those pretty pink lips of his. He chuckled darkly and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"If I told you I'm the reason she is dead, would you run?" His words sent chills down her spine. This was very not good. She tensed up as he sat down next to her and began playing with the white strand in her hair. Ari couldn't reply, she was unsure of how to reply to such a question. She didn't even want to believe it. Tom Riddle, a killer? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, he really was a killer. That's his dark secret, that's why he knew the unforgivable curses. It all made sense to her now. Her brother and all of those other boys and select few girls were all not good people. Yeah, Dorian was always loving to her, but of course he would be, she was his baby sister.

"I-I.." Aribella stammered out, not looking him in the eye. She hadn't run yet. She honestly didn't want to run from this man. "Who did you blame Riddle?" She finally whispered out. It wasn't a question that mattered, she would hear who it was soon enough. She didn't want to leave Tom alone, in fact, she wanted to love him. Give him what no girl had ever given him before. Only, she wasn't sure she could do that now knowing that he was a cold blooded murderer. He pushed her onto the bed, making her squeal. "T-Tom?!"

"So, you won't run from me. Perfect. My dear, you needn't worry about all of the factors that go into what had happened. I just wanted to know if I could trust you. Obviously I can, even if you're terrified at this very moment. My sweet sweet Bella, I want you to listen to all I have to say in here today. You have to _promise_ me you will not tell a single soul. Not even your sweet little friends. The consequences will not be in your favor if you do, and I don't want to threaten you my darling. Will you promise me you won't tell?" His voice was velvet smooth as he spoke. Such sweet venom. Aribella took a sharp breath in, if she were to deny him his request, she would most likely lose the man completely and have to be on edge that he would assume she would snitch on him. Something she would never do. She looked up at him, her eyes half lidded and gave him one solid nod. "Say it, say you will promise." He hissed out as he placed a hand at the nape of her neck, forcing her to shiver.

"I-I promise. I promise Tom." Ari whispered out. She could feel her chest tighten as he gave her a loving smile. Without another word he pressed his lips to hers hard and then pulled back quickly.

"Good girl. Now, onto our discussion.."

 **NEWTs Week**

Aribella kept her word and never told anyone what Tom had told her in the room of Requirement. So many dark secrets that actually left her in both shock and awe. He was so powerful and an absolute monster. Still, she couldn't see herself with anyone other than him, even if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. She would stay by his side no matter what. They hadn't spoken much to one another since that night, what with the tests coming up, but today was the day that she had been looking forward to.  
The young Malfoy walked out of the room where the testing had been, a feeling of satisfaction radiating throughout her entire being. She knew she had done excellent. Between studying on her own as well as with her big brother and all of Tom's cronies, which was quite agitating because those boys were absolutely moronic, still she was bound to pass with flying colors. Aribella had a skip in her step as she ambled off to the Great Hall to enjoy lunch time. Many of the sixth years were still testing so it only left her with every other grade. She decided to tune them out and eat her food happily until Mia and Cami came running up to her.  
"It's been forever!" The Ravenclaw girl cried out as she took a seat at the fairly empty Slytherin table. Ari gave her girlfriends a hug as she agreed.

"I think that since tomorrow is Saturday, we should all go to Hogsmeade together," Cami said with a smirk on her beautifully dark face. She was glowing. "I have a lot I want to tell you girls about!" Aribella and Mia both nodded, ecstatic at the thought of finally being reunited after so long of being apart.

"Speaking of that, I need to find a very beautiful dress for a formal party with the Slug Club, so if you ladies would indulge me, I would _love_ for your help! It's on Sunday and Tom-" The girls both squealed, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Are you two dating yet?!" Mia asked in exasperation. Ari shook her head and gave a pout.

"Not yet, but it's fine. We've been getting very close to one another and that's good enough for me right now. So, Hogsmeade tomorrow, want to meet at the Three Broomsticks?" Ari began to munch on a piece of toast with strawberry jam slathered on it while waiting for their reply. Both girls hummed in agreement while tucking into the food at the table. They all enjoyed their food as many of the other sixth years began to shuffled into the hall to eat as well. Dorian came strutting up, his white-blonde hair swept back perfectly, a massive grin on his face as wrapped an arm around his sister's waist, giving her a big peck on the cheek.

"Thanks to you, I do believe I have passed squirt. I owe you big!" He gave her a wink then ran off to sit with Olive Hornby, whom he had still be smitten with to her dismay. Tom never showed up that day.

 **Hogsmeade**

"I think that the dress that you got for Christmas would be perfect!" Mia shouted at Aribella excitedly. Honestly, she had forgotten she even had that dress and realized that she was right. It would be perfect.  
"You're right Mia! Merlin, what would I do without my intelligent Ravenclaw and fun-loving Hufflepuff?" Ari asked the both as she gave them a peck on their cheeks. "So that means I just need accessories and shoes! That's absolutely perfect. Now, Cami, what did you want to tell us?" Both girls looked to their friend with curious gazes, Cami only blushed and looked down.

"So, you two knew I had been dating Markus Lestrange for quite some time now, right? Actually, after that Gryffindor boy and I broke up. We've been steady… Weeeell," Cami paused for dramatics and grinned. "He asked me for my hand in marriage!" She cried out. Both Ari and Mia gasped and forced her to show them the ring. The girls were all gazing at it longingly, then giggled while drinking their butterbeer.

The rest of the day went without a hitch and soon the girls were heading back to Hogwarts. Markus came up behind Cami and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, asking them if it was alright if he took her back the rest of the way alone. Of course they agreed it would be alright since he was her fiance after all. As they neared the doors to the school a voice called out from afar.

"Bella!" The deep velvet voice bellowed out. Ari stopped walking and ushered Mia to just go inside, Tom had been quite a ways away from them and she didn't want her friend to get in trouble if they ended up being late. Riddle came up to her panting from running to catch up, then gave her a huge embrace. "My beautiful girl, where have you been hiding all day?" He purred out once he could talk. She let out a sweet and soft laugh and caressed his cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased before sticking her tongue out at him. She wasn't going to spoil that she had gone shopping for what she would wear the next day. "You apparently didn't look in the right places if you never found me until now," Ari gave a wink and went to walk away. Tom was not having any of that and looped an arm around her waist to pull her back to him.

"Ah ah my dear. You can't run away from me like that," he growled out before pressing his lips firm to hers, taking her breath away at the suddenness of it. His tongue seeked permission to enter her mouth as he pushed her up against one of the brick walls of the old castle and she gladly accepted. It had felt like forever since they last snogged. She tangled her fingers into his hair and let out a small moan in satisfaction. Eventually he pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily. "Merlin, woman. You make me lose control," Tom admitted to her while running his fingers through her hair and keeping her body close to his. He took in a deep breath of air and looked at her through eyes smoldering with desire. She nibbled on her bottom lip before she leaned in close to him and once again captured his lips with hers.

"I'm excited to be your date tomorrow," she whispered out against his lips, then she ran off, leaving him in a daze. He chuckled before walking off to the dungeons to talk with his Knights.

The next day Aribella was gazing at herself in the mirror. Once again she looked like a princess. This time she had opted to keep her hair down, letting it flow around her back in a dark halo. Her lips were the same crimson as her dress and she wore no jewelry other than the ring from Tom and black diamond earrings. She already had on her gorgeous black strappy heels that gave her another two inches to her meager height of 5'4", and had a beautiful ruby vintage-style flower barrette in her hair to pin it off to the side on her left. Her eyes were enhanced by smokey shadow and the mascara made her lashes look extremely long and full. She had to admit, she looked incredibly sexy and was excited to be the woman on Tom's arm that night. She was planning on making sure that they were not only the best looking couple there, but also the talk of the party for the final weeks they had in Hogwarts for that year. She quickly spritzed herself with her perfume and dashed down the stairs to meet up with her date.

Aribella descended the stairs and Tom felt as if his heart was going to stop. She was breathtakingly beautiful in the crimson dress that clung to her body perfectly. He wanted to tear that dress off of her right then and there and fuck her. Sucking in a deep breath of air he held his hand out to his date. She looked scrumptious and matched him perfectly. His black hair was perfectly coiffed and he was in his best formal wear with a silver tie. He brushed his lips against her knuckles once her hand touched his and began to lead her to Professor Slughorn's office for the party.

"Tom m'boy, you look dashing! Aribella you look beautiful as ever m'dear!" Horace's voice boomed out as he opened the door and ushered them inside. Both youths said thank you politely and began to have a conversation with their Professor who had eyes that were slightly glazed over already from drinking. Ari giggled at his jokes while keeping her arm locked in Tom's. "My two favorite students are here together, I couldn't be happier! Couldn't be happier.. Well, I would let to talk with you two about something incredibly important. I couldn't see anyone other than you two as my Head Boy and Head Girl of Slytherin house next year, would you do me the honor?"

Ari could feel her stomach lurch in excitement. She was getting exactly what she had wanted! Aribella gave a million dollar smile as she politely accepted, much to her Professor's glee. Tom repeated her and did the exact same thing, causing Slughorn to clasp his hands together noisily and exclaim how happy he was to the both of them. As they turned away together, Riddle began to take in his surroundings. The Ravenclaw girl that his Bella was very fond of was here with one of his boys nonetheless. He smirked at the thought of her friends being in the palms of his hand for him to control. Already her other friend was engaged to one of his slaves, now the other was being wooed as well. He gave Aribella a kiss against her temple, forcing a blush to creep up on her cheeks before going off to mingle. Ari happily took the time away from her date to go get a drink and talk with Mia, who had shocked her with bringing Black as her date.

"When did you start hooking up with Black?" Aribella hissed out to one of her best friends after she had towed the beautiful Ravenclaw away toward the fire pit. Mia grinned sheepishly and looked away to the crackling flames.

"It's actually been a few months," she admitted coyly. Ari could feel her jaw drop in shock. "Oh don't act like that! You've been busy studying and haven't been paying attention!" Mia pouted out as she ran her fingers carefully through her beautifully straightened honey hair. The girl looked gorgeous, dressed in a beautiful swing dress in sapphire blue and black Mary Jane pumps. It fit her personality well. "Anyway, the tests for the NEWTs should be up next week, are you excited to know how you did?" Fuchs asked quickly in an attempt to change the topic.

"Oh yes, definitely. I already know I did great though, just like we both know you did as well. Professor Slughorn actually just asked me to be Head Girl for Slytherin next year," Aribella whispered out the last part, as to not brag to all of the other students, she only wanted her friends to know and partake in her happiness. Just as she had expected Mia threw her arms around her and squealed. Many students looked up at them to see what was going on and Ari just smiled sweetly. "Okay, okay! Thank you Mia. I was hoping you would be happy for me, you're one of my best friends after all. I won't steal you from your date anymore," Ari gave a wink and a nudge to her friend, then began to make her rounds to everyone in the room. Politely chatting politics, classes, what they may do once they graduate Hogwarts next year, the whole nine yards. She kept up her perfect façade, causing everyone to fawn over her and many of the boys were eyeing her with a look of sheer hunger. That was something that made her a bit uncomfortable, but she easily kept her cool and would just play it up that she was very lucky that Tom was the man who had asked her to be there. By the end of the night, after drinking, eating and polite chit chat, the two Slytherins made their way out of the office and were stumbling back to the dungeons. Aribella was giggling as she pressed her back against the stone wall close to their painting that would take them into the Slytherin common room. She didn't want this night to end.

"You were absolutely perfect tonight, Malfoy." Tom breathed out as he pressed his body up against hers. They had both drank maybe a tad too much that night, something that very rarely occurred was a Riddle drunk. He rubbed his hands against her hips and she closed her eyes as her chest heaved in the dress. "Stunning.. Intelligent..." Riddle began as he pressed his lips against her neck, then nipped which forced her body to quiver beneath his hands. He never finished his row of compliments when she took his face in her hands and brushed her mouth against his. It was soft and sweet at first, but it didn't take long for the two of them to deepen the kiss and let their tongues dance around in one anothers mouth. Ari buried her fingers into his hair, messing it up as she did and forced a moan out of Tom as she nipped his lower lip. He was everything that a girl could ever want from the outside, but not many knew what he was truly like. He was a perfect Slytherin who had everyone fooled into thinking he was so sweet, only he wasn't. She knew and she still yearned for him, even if he was deadly. He was the excitement she could never find in another man. Dark, mysterious, cunning, dangerous. Tom was a cold blooded killer and she didn't even seem to mind so much now.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Tom." Aribella breathily said against his lips as she pulled away from him. He wasn't going to be taking her virginity tonight, she would continue to string him on until neither of them could handle it anymore. Riddle let out a groan, knowing where she was going with this. "But, I think it's time to head to bed.." She bit her lip, trying not to snicker as he gave her a glare and pout. He wanted her so bad and she was such a tease, still, it was one of the things he adored her for. She still stood her ground against him in a playful manner, torturing him on purpose. Tom gave her a soft peck on her plump red lips, then whispered the password to the dorms, leading his date inside. Merlin, he wanted to just steal her away to his room and take her. He wanted to hear her scream, but knew she would not tolerate him being forceful when it came to the actual act of sex for their first time together, only their first time though.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend a night in my room?" His voice came out husky as he pulled her close to him once again. There were no students in the common room at the moment, not that he would have cared if there were. He wanted her so bad! She smirked and trailed one of her long fingers against his chest, down to the top of his trousers which made him growl out in frustration.

"Not tonight," she said with a wink just before she turned around on her heel and began to sashay off to the girls dormitory. Her hips were swaying and it forced him to let out a frustrated groan.

"You're a vixen Miss Malfoy!" Tom called out to the girl who had begun to ascend the stairs. She let out a beautiful high pitched giggle as she took off on him. Riddle shook his head and went off to his own room. He took off his clothes with ease and rubbed his hand against his hardened member. She was the only thing he could think of as he touched himself, yearning for more. Once he had finished himself off and cleaned up, he flopped onto his bed, completely naked. He just gazed at the top of his four poster bed that was covered with emerald green tapestry. He needed to have her soon, he was growing impatient with her playful antics. Maybe this summer he would spend some time at Malfoy Manor, where he could hold his meetings with his boys and take his sweet little princess right in the confines of her own bedroom. That would be perfect. He closed his eyes with a wicked smirk on his face while he daydreamed about what his summer plans would be, he did after all, have a lot to do before his final year of Hogwarts began.


	6. Summertime Surprise

**[A/N: I am sooo sorry for posting so late everyone! I've had writers block for pretty much every story I've been writing and have finally begun to get my motivation back. The weather has been so nice that it didn't help, my boys wanted to play outside the entire time and have bon fires. Anywho, I will be posting another chapter for DI here soon and will be adding up my Sequel for TTH as well! So enjoy this chapter of Purify Darkness and I will hopefully be adding more to our sweet little romance for Mister Riddle as well! As always, positive feedback, constructive criticisim and the whole nine yards are always wanted!]**

It was now summer and Aribella was sitting outside under a willow tree by her home, reading one of her textbooks for her final year at Hogwarts. She was sipping on pumpkin juice as a breeze drifted by, along with it came the scent of lavender and lemongrass. She hadn't talked to Tom at all since their classes had ended, it was now going on five weeks. She heaved out a breath and sat her book down, unable to concentrate. All that was on her mind was the boy with emerald eyes. Ari groaned and decided to lay down and stare at the sky. Fluffy white clouds were drifting by high in the brilliant blue expanse.

"Aribella! Time to come in and get ready for dinner! We have a guest staying with us!" Ari heard her mum call out cheerfully. What was there to be happy about? She felt as if part of her was missing. The young Malfoy gave a huff and got up, leaving her book outside for when she would return for late night reading. She scurried inside and dashed right up to her room to get ready. Whenever they had someone over, which was often, she had to dress up. It took her an hour to get ready, cinched in tight in a beautiful ebony and silver dress that accentuated her breasts and her extremely tiny waist. She put on a pair of black pumps and had her curly mane styled in an elegant updo. She put on mascara and made her lips a deep blush color. Satisfied she drifted out of her room and down the stairs, not paying attention to who the guest could be, she just wanted to be left alone. "Oh sweetheart you look lovely as ever, please, welcome our guest who will be staying with us for the rest of the summer. He's one of your brother's friends, Tom Riddle." Her heart felt as if it stopped at those words and she finally looked up, almond ice-blue eyes wide. Tom stood perfectly straight, dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. His hair was perfect as per usual and his lips twitched at the corners as she eyed him in disbelief. Ari pursed her lips and kept her head high as she held her hand out to him like a classy young lady. Tom took her hand in his and pressed his lips in a gentle peck on her soft, pale skin. A torrent of electricity felt as if it surged through her arm as he pulled away, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Bella," Tom said curtly as he took her to the dining room with her parents and brother. Dorian had a grin on his face at the absolute shock that Ari was going through. "It's good to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well," Ari shot back while giving him a big smile. She was going to play the role of the perfect daughter for dinner, but as soon as she could get Riddle alone she was going to demand why he hadn't even sent her one letter since they went home for summer. They were getting close to one another and she had hoped maybe he liked her the way she was beginning to like him. Dinner passed by quite eventfully, her parents adoring the newcomer with his intellect and respect.

"He's the top student in the entire school," Ari said before she took a bite of the chicken risotto that had been the meal of the night. Her mother began tittering in excitement over her words and Tom just gave a boyish grin.

"Bella, don't be so humble. You and I are neck and neck for top student." Riddle shot back in a sugar sweet tone. Ari gave him a glare as she continued to eat her food delicately. A woman with so much grace, even while eating. The entire meal went on pleasantly. For the most part they talked of what the future would hold for the boys while the young Malfoy continued in silence, knowing it was best for her not to make mention of gallivanting around the world instead of becoming a wife for some rich pureblood that she would have nothing in common with. She was amazed her mum and papa hadn't already set something up with some boy, but she wasn't going to complain.

"I'm going to go read," Aribella mumbled out while giving her family hugs for the night. Tom watched with curiosity over how they all doted over the young girl with so much love and affection. She was the perfect daughter. She gave Tom a peck on the cheek to show kindness before flitting up the stairs and disappeared from sight. He hadn't even known he was holding his breath until she was gone.

"Mister and Missus Malfoy," he began only to be interrupted.

"Oh please dear, call me Donia, I don't need to sound like an old woman yet." Donia chuckled out as she looked to her husband with a smile. Tom had never thought that they would be so warm and affectionate for being such a high class family.

"Demian," Mister Malfoy said with a smirk, his blue eyes sparking with something akin to being eager. "Continue."

"Demian and Donia, I would like to speak with you about your daughter." Tom licked his lips in anticipation. Dorian chuckled, still in the background listening to their conversation. He muttered he was going to bed then took off bounding up the stairs. Demian arched an eyebrow and gestured for them to continue this chat in the library where they wouldn't be disturbed. They all quietly walked in and Donia murmured she was going to go have the house elves make tea for them all, then took off, leaving Tom alone with the father of Malfoy Manor.

"My boy, our daughter is very precious to us. So, what would you wish to speak about?" Demian asked, his voice icy as he sat down in a large deep brown leather wingback chair that was sitting near the firepit. Tom's lips twitched at the corners as he followed suit and sat down across from the taller, white blonde haired man.

"Your daughter is extremely intelligent, well-mannered, graceful and absolutely beautiful. All things that are obvious to anyone with half a braincell. What I would like to talk about is courting your daughter and possibly even marrying her in the future." His heart was hammering in his chest, knowing this could go one of two ways. Either they would accept his proposal or scoff at his forwardness. Demian let out a short laugh and grinned at the young man before him.

"You are a brave soul, Tom Riddle." He ran his fingers through his silver pin straight hair and gave the boy a genuine smile. "You're the only young man who has ever attempted to actually pursue our daughter. She is a feisty young woman who has no interest in marriage, although she doesn't want us to know that," Demian chuckled while shaking his head. "If you think you can win her over, give it a shot. You're an intelligent young man who seems like he has his head on his shoulders, so I wouldn't be insulted if you swept her off her feet."

"Thank you for your consent, sir." Tom replied back curtly. On the inside he was elated, but he kept his emotions masked with a kind smile instead. Donia came in just then, a tea tray floating ahead of her as she came to sit down close to her husband. The tray floated down onto the table and began preparing their drinks on its own. It was quiet chatter that dealt with informing Mrs. Malfoy of Tom's request which she was elated for as well as Riddle's Background. He carefully avoided letting them know he wasn't a pureblood knowing fully well that if they did know he would never be able to get any form of respect from them. Although they were nice to him, he had heard that the Malfoy's were notorious for being pompous toward those who were mudbloods and muggle born. After a couple of hours the parents decided they were going to bed, letting him know that they wouldn't be seeing him until the very end of the summer and to enjoy himself. Tom was walking up the stairs quietly, a smug smile plastered on his face until a hand grabbed onto the shoulder of his shirt and forced him into a room that was dimly lit by a single candle beside the bed. The room was tidy with very few things in it other than a massive bed with a deep blue, grey and yellow quilt, a nightstand that had the candle on it, an oak dresser and a wall that was a bookshelf from top to bottom. Ari had him pressed against the wall, small and furious and absolutely beautiful in a thin baby blue silk and lace nightgown with her curly hair flying about her head.

"What the bloody hell Riddle?!" She hissed out while swatting his chest. "You disappeared for half of the summer and never sent me a letter, then just show up here out of the blue and charm my parents?! I'm so pissed at you right now!" Ari whipped around so her back was to him and stomped off to a single window that was between her bed and the miniature library. Tom couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face as he sauntered over to her and placed his hands gently on her waist, pulling her back up to his chest. She was warm and her hair smelled so delicious, jasmine and mint.

"You are beautiful when you're livid," Tom mused as he pressed his lips to her neck gently, forcing her body to shiver at his soft touch.

"You tit," Aribella gritted out, still seething. She couldn't help relaxing against him as he continued to rain down feather like pecks to her skin. Riddle chuckled and didn't relent on his affectionate assault. Eventually he stopped and made her turn to face him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her beautiful ice blue irises were now almost completely black due to being dilated as much as they possibly could be from what he would assume was exhaustion and arousal. Carefully he ran his fingers through her tangled trusses and held her close. He knew she was going to start falling asleep against him in a matter of minutes and wanted to savor her body heat radiating against him. Ari buried her head against his chest and took a deep breath in. "I need to sleep," she mumbled out while attempting to steal his warmth. She could feel his chest rumble as Tom chuckled and started to nudge her toward the bed which she happily stumbled to. Slowly she was placed in the bed and the covers were over her body. They were cool and it was hard for her not to shiver. Riddle was turning to leave when she shot out her hand to grab onto his dress shirt. "Don't go." She croaked out. Tom could feel that his mouth was attempting to betray his emotions with a grin and quickly forced that from happening, then turned back around and went to the empty side of the bed. He took his shoes off and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He knew his precious Slytherin was watching him as he slid the shirt off and let it drop to the floor, he then got into the bed and rolled over to face her.

"Happy now?" Tom inquired with a smirk. Ari rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him.

"Very much so," she retorted as the young man wrapped his arms around her body and brought her right up to his naked chest. Her skin and silk cloth felt good against him and he knew he could get used to having her in his arms. He wanted her by his side always and wasn't even sure when these feelings had begun to bury themselves deep within him. Tom began to stroke the side of her cheek with a tenderness he didn't even know he had and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Go to sleep Bella," he whispered out. Aribella grunted and buried her face into the crook of his neck before almost instantly falling into a deep slumber.

Tom didn't even realize he had fallen asleep right along with his Bella until the morning rays of light poked through the curtains and woke him up the next day. He let out a small groan and rolled over to pull his woman back to him, only she wasn't there. Her side of the bed was cold and he grimaced, knowing she hadn't been there for quite some time now. He rolled out of the bed and got up, with the pace of a snail he dressed and went to find the young Malfoy. The delicious scent of breakfast wafted up from the staircase as he made his way down to the dining room. It was lined with as much food as Hogwarts would have for its students and Aribella sat across from her brother. She was now dressed in a black swing dress that had white polka dots all over it and a pair of mary jane pumps. Her hair was styled in an updo with a few rebellious strands falling down to her shoulders and her makeup was done to perfection, which included deliciously bright red lips that Tom yearned to nip at. Ari was giggling at something Dorian had said when Tom came to sit down beside them silently. Dorian gave a grin and took a bite off a sausage link.

"Sleep good?" The older Malfoy asked with a wink. Tom grimaced and began to pile his plate with food. He glanced over to see Aribella's normally pristine and pale face a deep red and chuckled.

"It was nice, I may have to rest like that more often." Riddle finally replied teasingly back. He wanted to rile up the young woman at his side and knew it wasn't hard to do that. Ari swatted his arm before standing up and rolling her eyes.

"You boys are ridiculous. I'll be gone today, going shopping with Mia and Cami for the party we're having this weekend. See you two later!" Aribella gave a coy smile before skipping off to leave the two young men be.

"So," Dorian began while tucking the food on his plate away. "What are the plans My Lord?"

The fact that the older Malfoy was still paying his respects made Tom's chest swell with pride. He would always be powerful no matter what. He began to eat before he replied to Dorian.

"You may call me Tom while we are here," Riddle finally said after swallowing a piece of bacon he had been chewing on. The blonde boy stared at him in shock, as if Tom had just used an unforgivable curse. "I'm in the mood to actually enjoy this summer. So, let's just keep things informal until Hogwarts begins again." Dorian began to nod his head with uncertainty as he took a bite of scrambled eggs, unsure on how to reply to Tom's kindness. His master had always been cruel and cunning, now he was resembling something more human-like, something he never thought Riddle was capable of. Did his sister bring out this side of the great Lord Voldemort? If so, Dorian wasn't sure whether to be pleased, or enraged that his baby sister had begun ruining their plans to rid the wizarding world of the impure blood. He just ate in silence with his leader, not even bothering to make polite conversation with the heir of Salazar Slytherin.

Aribella was looking through clothing with her two best friends, all of them chattering about what had been going on thus far for their summer break. Cami had had her fiancé with her while they travelled to Egypt for vacation and was eagerly talking about everything that had occurred. Mia spent some time with her boyfriend and was amped up for the party that was to be held at Malfoy Manor that weekend so she could spend more time with Black. The girls all knew they would be using the pool at Ari's house to it's full extent and each bought very attractive swimwear. Aribella had gone with a two piece swimsuit in black, the bottom went up to her navel and the top pushed her breasts up nicely and had a cute knot in the middle and thick straps that tied around to the back of her neck in a halter top style. Mia went with a white strapless one piece and Cami went with a two piece similar to Ari's.

"I can't wait to have fun this weekend!" Cami exclaimed with a massive grin on her face. Aribella giggled and ran off to another part of the shop, looking for more attractive attire since Tom would be with her for the rest of the summer and she was definitely elated to tease and seduce him to the fullest extent possible, after all, he did ignore her half of the summer, might as well get revenge while the gettin is good.


	7. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, this is just a general message for all. I am currently going on Hiatus for all of my stories. I love writing them, but right now I need to work on my actual book. I hope you all understand. I just need to stop procrastinating it! Love you all and don't worry, I will pick these back up eventually (:**

 **much love,**

 **EviColt**


End file.
